


S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/ #113

by twistedprincess



Series: The Course Of Love Never Did Run Smooth, Killjoy [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Also Kinda Sad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedprincess/pseuds/twistedprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red.</p><p>So red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/ #113

**Author's Note:**

> A little continuation of my first short ficlet The Name That Broke Party Poison. I'm thinking I might turn this into a little mini series with like 5 or 6 short ficlets.

Scarecrow #113 fired his standard issue BL/Ind ray gun and watched as the Killjoy in front of him fell to the ground.

The Scarecrow walked toward the fallen Killjoy to check it's information and as he got closer he saw the blood seep out of the wound, red.

Red.

So  _red._

The Scarecrow's head pounded, and he raised a hand up to his forehead in shock. He thought about how we would take some more pills once he got back to Battery City as bright flashes of red crossed his mind.

 

* * *

 

_"Party!" The black haired boy laughed and smiled as the red head slid over the hood of the car. Party just grinned in return and grabbed at the boys waist._

_"What? Just trying to have a little fun." He started. "Oh wait." He laughed and bit the black haired boys neck. "I have one." Ghoul giggled and smiled at him, big and bright and- happy._

_"You're fucking cheesy, Party Poison." He pushed at the man's shoulders before reaching up to kiss his nose._

_"You love it."_

_"I really do."_

 

* * *

 

The Scarecrow shook his head as the pain increased before it stopped altogether. Where were these... images... (memories-- he wouldn't dare think it) coming from? He's been a Scarecrow all his life.

He continued to walk towards the dead Killjoy, although his steps got smaller and his thought process got sidetracked. The red blood of the dead Killjoy on the ground bringing up painful images to his mind.

He had to stop walking and hold his forehead while the next one passed.

 

* * *

 

_"Two minutes." Korse said. Party was pushed forward towards the Killjoys standing in front of him, all of them being held at gun point. Outnumbered and hopeless._

_Party only had two minutes to say good-bye to them._

_But at least they got to be let go._

_He walked to Jet and sighed. "I- Keep watch over them okay? Don't let Ghoul come after me, and don't let Kid do anything stupid." Jet nodded as Party spoke quietly. Party embraced him, "You're the leader now, talk to Dr. D after this." He whispered and Jet nodded._

_"Hurry up!" Korse snapped._

_Party turned to shoot a glare in his direction before walking over to Kobra._

_"It'll be okay." Party said quietly and wrapped his arms around his little brother. "You gotta stay strong and be the level headed one okay? Just like always. I love you. Take care of yourself." He finished and pulled away from his brother, watching the tears roll down his face, Party reached up to wipe the tears off. Party couldn't cry. He won't._

_Party turned to the left and sighed, Ghoul had his back to him, his shoulders shaking violently. "Ghoulie." Party whispered, he could hear his small gasps of trying to keep from crying. "Ghoulie, baby, please." He said as he walked up to him, Ghoul wouldn't move._

_"You fucking lied to me." Ghoul spat out between sobs. "You promised me, Party."_

_"I'm so sorry, Ghoul." Party whispered out. "You really going to let me leave without givin' me anything?"_

_Ghoul stopped shaking, and ran a hand through his hair, turning slowly before taking a step forward, falling into Party's arms. "Please, please, please, Poison, no. You can't- you can't leave me, please, Poison." He sobbed, his arms wrapping around Party's neck, his fingers tangling into the red hair._

_Party's arms wrapped around Ghoul's waist._

_He wouldn't cry. No._

_"I'm so sorry, Ghoulie."_

_"Please Party."_

_"I love you so much, Ghoul."_

_"Please Party, no."_

_"So much."_

_"Party."_

 

* * *

 

The Scarecrow clutched at his chest, as he fell to his knees into the sand. It hurt so much. The pain was almost too much to bear. He was so close to finding out who the Killjoy was and if it had any information on it.

The Scarecrow pulled himself up, his hand clutching his chest as he half limped to the Killjoy.

As he reached the deceased color maniac, the Scarecrow recalled something. The Killjoy didn't shoot at him. Not even once.

How odd.

He reached the Killjoy with some difficulty, he squinted at the figure before something in him started to sting- to burn.

Black hair.

Red blood.

Hazel eyes.

Such _beautiful_ hazel eyes.

The eyes that now stared back at him. 

Lifeless.

Dead.

 

* * *

 

The Scarecrow woke with with a jolt from the dream. He looked around his white room.

Everything was _perfect._

 

 

 


End file.
